


Punching Out

by st_aurafina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disappointingly, the afterlife appeared to be a waiting room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sorting Cat's Birthday Drabblethon IV, for the prompt "Dumbledore finds himself in St Peter's waiting room with Sirius"

Disappointingly, it was just a waiting room – beige walls, and ages-old magazines. Albus was squinting at the front desk, barely visible through the milling crowd, when he spotted Sirius Black, asleep. Albus moved to the seat beside him.

"Gerroff, it was Potter's idea." Sirius blinked owlishy at the Headmaster. "Oh, it's you." He looked sullen. "You missed James and Lily. They went through yesterday."

"Never mind. Perhaps I will see them when the backlog clears."

Sirius scowled at the front desk. "Bloody bureaucrats. If Voldemort knew that heaven was run by Muggles, he'd die of shock. It's a pity we can't get a message back to him."

Albus nodded thoughtfully. "We would need someone who didn't arrive by orthodox means." He looked at his ticket, hole clipped at the front door.

Sirius stared. "Mine doesn’t look like that." He pulled his ticket out of his sock. The surface was whole. "Wait a minute, nobody punched mine." He stood up, and was soon engaged in argument at the front desk.

Albus sat back in his chair, and eased his feet up onto the pile of magazines. By the time Sirius was escorted to the emergency exit, the headmaster was sound asleep.


End file.
